I Won't Let This Happen Again
by Half-Demon Inuyasha
Summary: Kagome is captured by Naraku and Inuyasha must fight to get her back. Rated R for the *possibility* of lemon in much later chapters. Please R/R!
1. I Won't Let This Happen Again

Authors Note: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the show in any way, shape, form, or fashion.   
  
This fanfic has been rated this way due to mild swearing, gore, and the *possibility* of some lemon later on in the chapters. I may or may not add it. You will be warned before-hand. Enjoy.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-I Won't Let This Happen Again.-  
  
'What a day...' Kagome thought to herself as she slid into the comforts of her own bed. ' 4 demons in one day, and all I managed was a couple of scratches. Not too bad...' She thought, turning onto her stomach and hugging her pillow under her chin. 'But then again, Inuyasha was protecting me.....or was he just protecting the Jewel shards?' With a sigh, she decided to drop the idea as any further thinking on the subject would simply lead to Kikyou, which in turn, would make her more frustrated. Hugging her pillow a little tighter, she soon fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How are your wounds, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, as the group walked through a dense forest. "Wounds? I wouldn't exactly call my scratches wounds. Buyo can inflict more damage than what's been done." Kagome said with a grin. Kagome had detected a fragment of the Shikon jewel, which had led them into the smouldering-hot forest. That, coupled with the thick-humid air, had made their journey much slower than usual, which annoyed the impulsive Hanyou.   
  
"Why don't you guys just go back and let me get the shard?" Inuyasha had more endurance than the others, but the heat was even causing him discomfort, which of course, he would never let on to the others. He didn't need to. It was evident by the occasional drop of sweat that rolled down his face. He quickly tried to wipe it away before anyone could see.  
  
"Listen Inuyasha. We've already come this far, and I have no intentions of going back. Besides that, we're almost out of the forest." Miroku pointed out that the tree's were starting to thin out some.  
  
Kagome stopped and looked around. "It's close! Real close!" Just as the words left her mouth, the tree's infront of them were torn from the ground. "What the hell!?" Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and found himself staring up at an enormous demon. "Kagome! Where's the shard located?" She scanned over it's massive body, finally catching sight of the fragments glow in the mighty demons torso. "It's mid-ways of his torso!" She yelled.  
  
"Just leave this to---" Inuyasha was cut off as the Youkai swiftly sent Inuyasha spiraling through a couple of tree's with a swipe of his claws. Inuyasha sat up and rubbed his head. "Damnit. I gotta start keeping my mouth shut." As he picked the Tetsusaiga up from the ground, his ears twitched as he caught the familar sound of an arrow cutting through the wind. He watched as one of Kagome's purifying arrows ripped through the air, piercing the the flesh of the demon's right arm. The limb, severed from the demon's body, fell to the ground in a puddle of blood.   
  
Inuyasha, seeing his chance to strike, leapt towards the demon, Tetsusaiga raised. His eyes widened as the demon's shoulder bulged. In merely a few seconds, a new arm took the place where the other had just been removed. "So you've got a new arm. Well I'm not going to give you time to use it!" The Tetsusaiga ripped through the demon, finally coming in contact with the Shikon fragment. The flesh totally dissapated, leaving only the skelatal remains scattered across the ground.   
  
Kagome picked up the jewel fragment, her touch purifying it of it's evil aura. "That was one of Naraku's demons. I could smell his scent on the jewel shard." Inuyasha wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Naraku appears to be sending demons with interesting abilities lately." Miroku continued. "The four we encountered yesterday could combine into one mega demon. This one could regenerate lost appendages. Naraku must be testing out what works best against us."  
  
"Feh. Let him send all he wants. I'll just chop'em down with the Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha put Tetsusaiga back into it's sheath.   
  
"We should find somewhere to settle. It's almost dark." Sango stated, making a motion towards the sun that had long since dissapeared beyond the horizon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome lay awake in her sleeping bag while the others had already drifted off to sleep. When they had first settled here, the sound of the nearby brook sounded peaceful. But now, Kagome felt uneasy. "Kagome? Why aren't you asleep?" Inuyasha had noticed her uneasiness and wondered if maybe she had felt another shard nearby. "I'm alright. Just thinking too much about stuff I guess." She lied. There were no shards nearby, no reason for her to worry, but then again, why was she worried? Something just didn't feel right.   
  
"You should try to get some sleep. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Inuyasha shut his eyes back.  
  
'Sleep...Yeah right.' Kagome pulled the sleeping bag up over her shoulder and shut her eyes, trying to ignore the feelings she was having.   
  
Hands. Someone had her. Kagome screamed out for Inuyasha who had already jumped to his feet. Kagome tried to wrench free from her captor's grasp, but it was already too late.   
  
Inuyasha trailed after the kidnapper, until he could no longer see nor pick up either of their scents. He clenched his fists in a furious rage. " KAGOME!! DAMN YOU, NARAKU!!! COME BACK AND FIGHT ME! " 


	2. I won't tell you

'Wha...Where am I? Did I pass out?' Kagome tried to move, finding she was unable to, her eyes flew open, remembering what had happened.  
  
"I hope your comfortable." Naraku grinned at Kagome who's arms and legs were being restrained by what appeared to be tree roots holding her in an upright position. Kagome was scared to say the least, but she kept herself together, returning his grin with an icy-cold glare.  
  
"Now, now. No need for hostility. All I want is the Jewel fragments you've collected. After that, I'll determine your fate. Now give them to me." Naraku now glared at her, demanding the fragments.  
  
"I don't have them." Kagome said sharply. "Don't lie to me, wretch. Give them to me!" Naraku now stood face to face with the miko. "I told you. I don't have them. Even if I did, I'd never give them to a heartless creep like you!" Kagome was telling the truth. She didn't have the necklace with her that held the large shard. In her uneasiness, she had unfastened it and put it beneath her in the sleeping bag.  
  
"Then I'll make you tell me where they are....".   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We don't have time for this! We have to save Kagome!" Inuyasha turned to leave Kaedes Hut."And how exactly do you propose we do that, Inuyasha?" Miroku's words stopped the Hanyou in his tracks.  
  
"You said you couldn't even smell them, Inuyasha." Shippou sniffled. He had been crying ever since Kagome's capture. "How the Hell should I know!? But we're not getting anything done just sitting around here!" The hanyou crossed his arms over his chest. Worry and fury grew inside of him with every passing moment. 'I should have realized something wasn't right..Kagome knew something was wrong. Damnit! Why didn't she tell me?' Shippou had found Kagome's Shikon shard piece in her sleeping bag, which Inuyasha now had in his pocket.   
  
"Didn't Koga tell us the other day that a miasma field had formed around one of the mountains close to their territory?" Sango recalled their meeting with the wolf demon tribe. "Where there's miasma, Naraku is nearby. Usually in the middle of it." Sango clenched her fist. "I think we should check out that mountain."  
  
Inuyasha gripped the hilt of the Tetsusaiga. 'Please hang on, Kagome...We're coming for you.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"You are a stubborn one, aren't you?" Naraku moved away from the still restrained Kagome. Her body was bruished and bleeding. In his attempts to torture the location of the Shikon jewel fragment out of her, she refused. No matter what he did. He was quite surprised she was even still alive. Naraku's attention was turned to a figure standing outside the entrance to his room.   
  
Kikyou.  
  
"Inuyasha has the Jewel Shard." Kikyou looked from Naraku to the battered Kagome. Her gaze was without expression until Kagome mustered up what strength she had left to look at the walking-dead priestess, hate burning in her eyes. "I see." Naraku grinned at Kagome. "It's not wise to leave such a powerful item in the hands of a weak half-breed." He glanced at Kikyou who was already taking her leave from the room. She was not controlled by Naraku, but would take the chance to dispose of Inuyasha herself. On her own free will.   
  
Kagome's eyes watered up. "I hate you...You'll never get the jewel shard." She muttered. Naraku raised her chin to look him in the face, a smirk played on his lips. "Kikyou will do the job for me." 


	3. This Wasn't Supposed To Happen

Authors Note: Just thought I'd warn Kikyou fans. You may not like what you read in this chapter.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Kirara must sense something. She's acting oddly." Sango looked back at Miroku and Shippou who were also riding on the transformed cat demon. "I've been sensing an evil presence for quite some time now." Miroku looked down at Inuyasha who was keeping up on foot below them. "Inuyasha! Have you picked up on anything?"   
  
"We're being follow." Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and pulled out the Tetsusaiga, ready to attack. Kirara, Sango, and the others landed behind him.   
  
"Over there!" Sango whipped out Hiraikotsu, slicing down tree's as it hurled towards it's target. The stalker jumped out of the Boomerang Bone's path and leaped into view.   
  
Another demon.  
  
Inuyasha was the first to notice the almost overwhelming odor coming from this youkai. "Holy cow...What's this thing made of? It smells horrible!" Shippou was desperately trying to keep his nose covered. Naraku's saimyosho appeared behind the demon. Miroku, who had started to uncover his wind-tunnel, quickly wrapped the prayer beads back around it. Taking in any of those hellish insects could mean risking his life.  
  
"Don't bother Miroku. I'll take care of this crap-bag myself!" The demon opened it's mouth, belching forth the most putrid aroma. Inuyasha covered his face, but no matter what any of them did, the smell got through it. Inuyasha jumped up above the youkai's head, the smell almost overwhelming him. "Kaze no Kizu!!" The wind-scar blasted through the demon and the insects behind it. But to his dismay, as the demon was destroyed, clouds of the noxious gas exploded from its body.  
  
Sango, Miroku, and the others had already passed-out from the horrible smell, leaving Inuyasha as the only one left still conscious, but even still, the hanyou had dropped to his knees coughing. A strong wind blew the horrible fumes away, replacing it with fresh air once again. Inuyasha realized that there was still a presence there but the gas had left his sensitive nose useless to detect who or what was there. The temporary loss of one of his senses made him nervous. His ears twitched, trying to pick up on any movement.  
  
Movement. Behind him.  
  
Inuyasha gripped the Tetsusaiga, prepared to unleash another Wind-Scar attack. He quickly shifted and unleashed the attack upon this new stalker. His eyes widened in horror.  
  
"No..No!" His stomach twisted into knots as he realized the one stalking him was..Kikyou. She now lay on the ground. A feeling of nausea swept over him as he ran to her side. "What have I done..Kikyou..I didn't know it was you..What have I done!!" He was shaking horribly. Kikyou opened her eyes, her left arm along with her leg was gone. She looked up at Inuyasha, smiling weakly.  
  
"Kikyou...I'm so sorry.." Inuyasha choked out. Kikyou raised her remaining hand and touched Inuyasha's face. "Don't be..This is the best ....thing..that could have happened...to me." Her words came out scattered. "You...You've saved ...me...Inuyasha." Inuyasha held back tears and whispered. "This wasn't supposed to happen." Kikyou smiled at him. "You've freed me....Thank...you.." Her hand fell from his face to the ground. A bright glow enveloped her body as hundreds of dead souls escaped her. Those souls she had gathered for such a long time to sustain her body in the living world were now free to finally rest....and so was Kikyou.  
  
Nothing remained but the dirt the old demon had used to create her body. Inuyasha stared at the ground where Kikyou had just lain, but no tears fell. 'Kikyou..you thanked me for killing you. Were you really in that much pain being here?' It was true. The walking-dead miko was filled with nothing but anger. In killing her, she was freed from her torment and able to rest in peace once again, as she was. The real Kikyou.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm willing to bet this was all part of Naraku's scheme." Miroku looked at the make-shift marker and flowers that Inuyasha had placed on her new grave. He had already explained to them what had happened, seeing as how they were all unconscious during the event.   
  
Inuyasha stood and dusted off his hands. 'You'll pay for what you've done, Naraku. I swear it.' Inuyasha looked toward the mountain of miasma. They were close.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I see. My plan seemed to work perfectly." Naraku waved his hand and dismissed one of his poison insects. The demon he had sent before Kikyou was meant for Inuyasha to destroy easily. It's noxious odor deep within its body had worked in throwing off the Hanyou's superb sense of smell. One priestess down. One left. He smiled inwardly and turned his attention back to Kagome who was still being held captive.  
  
"It's such a pity about Kikyou." Naraku stood before the battered woman. "Oh? Not in the mood to talk, I see." He grinned. "What if I told you Inuyasha had killed Kikyou? Would you want to talk then?"   
  
'Inuyasha...couldn't have? He cared too much for Kikyou to ever do such a horrible thing.' Although from time to time, Kagome had wished someone would do it, she never expected it to be him. He was lying. He had to be. "You lie.." Kagome barely had the energy to hold up her head.  
  
"Believe what you want, but I tell you the truth. That worthless half-breed destroyed Kikyou." A sinister smile crossed his lips. "Thanks to me."  
  
"You jerk...Why do you continue to cause so much pain?" Kagome choked out, grimacing from pain in her side. "Suffering, pain, death...It's very pleasurable to watch, and to inflict." One of the roots that was wrapped around Kagome's left leg tightened suddenly, sending a sharp new wave of pain up through her. She bit her lip to keep from crying out. He wanted to see the pain, and she wasn't about to let him have what he wanted.  
  
Naraku glanced outside. 'Yes, Inuyasha. Come try to rescue her. I'll be waiting for you.'   
  
--------------------------  
  
End of Chapter Note from Author:  
  
I'd like to appologize for my lack in chapter length and more in-depth details. It's been well over 4 years or more since I last wrote a fanfic and I've become quite rusty in my writing. However, my chapters are starting to get longer and will only continue to do so with every new part I write. More to come shortly... 


End file.
